The Worst Soundtrack
by BluSkyRose
Summary: Sometimes...late at night, or when something familiar catches his eye...he can hear it; the music that still haunts him, even after so many years.


**A Young Justice Fanfiction by BluSkyRose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**The Worst Soundtrack**

**Robin**

It had been five years, but he could still hear his worst soundtrack.

Track number one was haunting and lonely…it was the music he had listened to all those nights in that cold, gray room, terrified and alone. No one had bothered to explain much, but he knew more than he was given credit for. He cried every night, but no one heard.

Track two was the anger he had felt towards _that man_ once he had figured out the truth. Helpless and furious, he had lashed out like an animal when at first no one believed him. But he kept trying, and he vowed to hunt that man down and kill him for what he had done.

Track number three was hope. Tiny, fragile, not quite there, the feeling he had when he had been adopted by a man who understood. The same feeling he had kept inside when, one by one, he met the people who would in time become like a second family to him.

The fourth song was a question no one can answer. The indescribable anguish when he discovered that his family had died because of a man they had never met, much less slighted in any way. A horrible, greedy man who hadn't got his ten thousand dollars, so he took his misplaced revenge and murdered innocents and ruined _everything_.

Track five was a promise. A resolution to protect Gotham from the disease that was eating her from the inside out. A new life, new friends, but the memory of his family, and the love for them that would never diminish, along with a promise to never forget them. Never.

Six was training with Bruce, proving himself and being taught all sorts of different skills to become a better crime-fighter. It was exhilarating and scary and hard and worth it, all at once.

Track number seven was the hunt. The chase, that dark night so many years before. The samde night he had found the Batcave and figured out Bruce's secret, although he didn't care about _that_ at all. The intense focus that came when he saw Batman only had a few more places to look for Zucco. The knowledge that Batman wouldn't find Zucco. He would. The feeling he had, running over rooftops with his purpose burning inside him, anger and pain filling him until it was more than he could stand.

And mercy. Number eight was a song of mercy. Doing the right thing, being the better person, even when it seemed pointless. This song had changed him, the decision to turn Zucco over the police instead of killing him himself. Even if he didn't quite know how, this song had saved his life.

Nine was friendship, mixed with loss. Moving on, when a part of him didn't want to. Meeting new people, and thinking, _I bet Mom would have loved her_, or,_ Uncle Rick and him would have hit it off right away._ The bittersweet feelings that he couldn't express out loud, and so simply listened.

Ten was unspeakable. The first sixty seconds was completely silent, the horror and the tragedy stalling the music from coming and stabbing him, just like before. When he heard this song, he lived it all again. Everything…the other performers, his own flips and spins on the trapeze, and his family…his Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick, Cousin John, his Mom and Dad…Dad's split second decision not to let him join them for the last, most dangerous stunt. _Maybe next time_, he had said_…_.And then, watching it though he had seen it so many times before, intently, hoping, and wishing to be out there with them…and then the sudden _snap_ that would haunt him to his grave. Broken ends of the trapeze, plummeting towards the ground, his family, blood, bones _crunching_ in the worst way imaginable, the _screaming_….Track ten was the worst.

But he wouldn't let himself forget. He _had_ to keep listening, to honor their memory and show his love. He couldn't say it anymore. He could only listen. Tears would come, when he let them, but still no one heard because he could not let them. No one on the team could know. Wally did, but he couldn't see the tears. Wally might think he was weak.

The only one who could see was Bruce. With him, he could break down and cry and hold him and be held and it would be okay, because Bruce understood. Bruce knew, and that why he could talk to Bruce. Because Bruce could tell him the truth when no one else could.

So no matter how much it hurt, Dick had to keep listening to his worst soundtrack, the worst because it was the closest to his heart. He could forget who he was; a flying Grayson, the youngest and the last. Richard Grayson. But now he was more than that; he was also Robin, and he would fly like they did to keep them alive. And he would listen. He would always listen.

**A.N. Yeah…um, so this is my first published fanfiction. I kind of wrote it late last night for no particular reason…it's based off of an experience a friend of mine had; a few years, she was severely depressed and started to hallucinate and hear things that weren't there. The most common thing was music, late at night. She told me that a woman would come and sing to her. She couldn't see the woman, but she could sense her presence and hear the music.**

**I don't think that this is something that would happen with Robin…I just can't see him hearing things that weren't there, much less ordering different songs into a 'soundtrack'. But I wrote it anyway. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Quite honestly, I think it's horrible and hate it, so flaming is more or less pointless, not to mention rude. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**I was considering continuing on this theme and doing soundtracks for the rest if the team, but…I won't unless I get a lot of interest. It wouldn't be hard, but I don't want to write it unless I know someone's gonna read it. Speaking of which, thanks for reading to the end, even if you hated it. :)**

**And…that's all. Review, please! Even if it's just a smiley or frowny face. Thank you!**


End file.
